The majority of users receive and experience media events via live linear broadcast television, live streaming services, live broadcast radio, and/or other non-personalized media sources. For example, multiple media events may occur at the same time that may be of interest to a user. However, the user may not be able to monitor all of the media events at the same time to determine which media event is more interesting at that moment and should therefore command the user's attention. In another example, a user may not be in the same location throughout the entirety of a media event. For example, the user may be listening to an audio stream related to a media event in his or her car and then arrive home and enter his or her house. During the time between when the user's car radio turns off and the time the user can access a video media stream on his or her television or other audio/video device, the user may miss a significant part of the media event. In another example, a user may not be aware that an appointment or activity the user is scheduled to attend or participate in overlaps with a media event the user would like to watch. The user may then miss the event and not know ahead of time to schedule a recording of the event.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods, apparatus, systems, computer program products, computing devices, computing entities, and/or the like for providing a user with a personalized, event-driven, and/or location-based experience of consuming media events.